Vampire Academy: Games Night
by hgirl2000
Summary: Set after Shadow Kissed, Dimitri never got changed. Rose and the gang decide to have a fun filled games night. What funny stuff will they get up to?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was awoken to something wet trailing up my neck and onto my face. _What the fuck_. I slowly opened my eyes to meet a pair of dark chocolate ones. _I remember now_. Dimitri kissed me hard on the lips, which left me breathless when he released me. "Good morning to you too." I manned to choke out.

Last night I was feeling a bit rebellious, so I climbed out my window and into Dimitri's room while he was sleeping.

Dimitri's arms tightned around my waist as he nestled his head in my neck. He breathed in a deep breath then sighed as he lifted his head to meet my gaze with a smirk. "I'm guessing you climbed through the window?" he said with a chuckle. _God I love his laugh. _I smiled as kissed him slowly at first, but he wasn't taking that and deepens the kiss. As our tounges battles for dominace I rake my nails up his chest and into his silky soft brown hair. I moaned as he brought one of his hands from my waist to my thigh and brought it up around his hip. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Fuck" I swore.

"Roza!" Dimitri hissed. He hates me swearing, even though I know it secretly turns him on.

"Dimitri, I need to speak with you," Alberta's voice sounded from outside the door, "I know your in the Rose." You could hear the smile in her voice as she said the last part. All the teachers and Guardians on campus know of our relationship as well as all my friends. Alberta was ecstatic when she found out. She was like a mother to Dimitri and she never thought that he would find love. When she found out about us she never stopped smiling everytime she saw us together.

"Coming." Dimitri yelled as he gave me a little peck on the lips before he got up and put a shirt on and went to the door. I pulled the sheets up over my body as I was only in my bra and undies. He opened the door to revel Alberta with the biggest smile I have ever seen plastered on her face.

"Good morning Dimitri…and Rose," she sayd peering around Dimitri to look at me in the bed, "I won't bother you for long Dimitri, but we have a meeting at ten o'clock in D624. We I shall see you later."

"Bye" Dimitri replies as he closes the door.

I get out of the bed to fetch my clothes on the floor while Dimitri is finding some clothes in his closet. "Lissa wants to have a party in Adrian's room this afternoon. Do you want to come with me?" I ask a bit hesitantly because Dimitri still doesn't trust Adrian.

"Yeah sure," he walks over to me and places his hand on my waist, "I love you."

"I love you too." I reply as he leans down and kisses me one last time before we leave the room and go our separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I spent the rest of the day without Dimitri with Lissa and unfortunately Christian. There was a knock on Lissa's door. Lissa opened it to revel a stunningly sexy Russian God. My stunningly sexy Russian God. "Thank God!" I screamed as I ran and jumped into Dimitri's arms. "I am so board. All they have been doing today was studying. It's so boring!" I mumbled into his chest. Dimitri's enriching laugh filled the room. As he pulled me up for a kiss.

"We better go. Adrian's probably wondering where we are." Lissa said as I hopped down off of Dimitri.

As we all entered Adrian's room in the guest housing I saw that Eddie, Mia and Jill where all ready seated in a circle. Adrian ushered us to the circle and we all sat down me on Dimitri's lap, then Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Mia, who seem to very cosy with each other. _I'll have to ask them later_. Then Adrian and finally Jill.

"So, what are we going to play first?" I asked looking around the circle.

"How about I never." Lissa piped up.

"Sounds okay. Adrian fetch the vodka bottles." Adrian went to the kitchen and brought back eight bottles and passed them around. "So, the rules are you have to say something you have never done and then anyone who has done it, you have to take a sip from your bottle. The person left with the most vodka still in the bottle wins. Okay, Lissa can go first."

"I never…Punched someone." Lissa said smiling at me. Me, Dimitri, Eddie, Mia, Adrian and Christian all took a swig of our bottles. Next was Christian.

"I never slept with my teacher." He said smirking at me. I took another swig and noticed Adrian doing the same.

"No way." I said laughing.

"What, it was my History teacher and she was hot." He said trying to defend himself.

"Okay, my turn," Eddie said smilling, "I never had sex in the church attic." Lissa turned beat red and Christain just smirked, both taking sips. _So I wasn't the only one who new_. Mia's turn.

"I never had sex in the shower." Dimitri, Adrian and I all took a drink.

"I never had sex in a place that people could walk in on." Adrian said smirking at Dimitri and I. I felt Dimitri's chest vibrate as he growled before he and I both took a swig of vodka. I felt curiosity spark through the bon and saw Lissa raise and eyebrow, damn I wish I could do that.

"Do you really want to know where?" I asked her. She nodded her head in response. I took a big breath and whispered in her ear, "Okay, the pool, the gym, the change rooms and in the weights room on the bench press." Her mouth opened with a pop.

"The bench press, are you serious? Wow you guys really do get it on." She said.

"Lissa," I hissed. This isn't going to end well.

"Wait a second, you had sex on the bench press!" Eddie exclaimed. "I'm never using that again." The expression on his face was priceless. Everyone burst out laughing.

"My turn," Jill said after everyone calmed down, "I never… Kissed a girl." Everyone but Jill and Mia took a swig of vodka. Dimitri realised I took a drink.

"You kissed a girl?" he asked quizeckly.

"I was Lissa and it was a dare so stop staring at me like I'm an alien. "I said lightly slapping his arm. Finally my turn. "I never drank blood." I said smirking at Christian. All the Mori took a sip.

This went on for a little longer until I was out then Adrian, Dimitri, Christian, Mia, Eddie and Lissa. Jill was the winner. "So what do you want to play next?" Eddie asked looking around the circle.

"How about spin the bottle?" Adrian said looking straight at me with a smile. I did not like the look of that. Dimitri obviously had the same thought and growled at Adrian while tightening his arm around my waist, successfully holding me closer.

"Yes! Use this bottle." Lissa said tossing her empty vodka bottle at Adrian who placed it in the middle of the circle. "Okay, Eddie go first." Eddie reached over and spun the bottle, and guess who it landed on. Mia. Time to see if there is something between them. Eddie turned to dace Mia, who's face was as red as a tomato, and leaned in for the kiss. You could practically see sparks fly between them.

"I knew it!" I screamed startling everyone in the circle. "When did you guys get together?" I asked.

"A couple of weeks ago." Eddie said mater-of-faculty.

Mia spun the bottle and it landed on Chrisian. Lissa death glaredMis the whole time they were kissing.

Adrian's go now. I crossed my fingers and closed my eyes. "Please don't land on me. Please don't land on me." I chanted softly as the bottle spun. I opened my eyes and looked at where the bottle was pointing. Dimitri. I laughed so hard I thought I would pee. Dimitri groaned when he realised it was him. He looked into my eyes pleading that there was some way out of it. It made me laugh harder. "Sorry babe, you're on your own with this one." They both lent over and barley touched lips before pulling back and whipping their mouths, death glaring each other. Everyone burst out laughing this time.

Next was Jill who ended up kissing Adrian. It was kinda cute. Now it's my turn. I spun the bottle chanting to myself again with my eyes closed. As I opened them I was kind of relieved to see that it was Lissa that it landed on and not Adrian. Lissa and I kissed like it was biggie. Now it is Dimitri's turn. He turned the bottle and I started my chanting again. "Me, me, me..." I opened my eyes and was ecstatic. It landed on me. "YES." I screamed as I turned to face my Russian God.  
>"No! Don't let them kiss. They'll end the game!" Lissa yelled as I leaned into Dimitri who cupped my face.<br>"I love you." He said before leaning in and capturing my lips with his. The kiss started out slow but it soon became a full on make out session. Dimitri was still sitting cross-legged on the floor with me in his lap with my legs around his waist. He was just about to take my singlet off when a cough sounded in the room. Both of us instantly remembered that there was an audience in the room and stopped. Just before I got off of Dimitri's lap he whispered in my ear. "We'll finish this later. I promise." It sent shivers down my spine.

We had successfully ended the game of spin the bottle. Oh well. "I know what to play next..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I paused for a dramatic effect," hide and seek tigy." Lissa groaned and everyone looked at her funnily.

"Has anyone seen Rose play hide and seek tigy." Lissa said as everyone shook their heads. "When we were in grade 5 we played It during lunch one time and no one could find her for the rest of the day, not even any of the Guardians, until she decided she was hungry and came out." lots of ohs sounded in the room. "Any way who wants to be it?"

"I will." Dimitri said. "And I will find you Roza." he said in a husky voice so only I could hear.

"Okay, everyone go hide now." I screamed as I ran out the door. I ran out the building and into the cool air of the night. I saw Christian run to hide behind a tree, Eddie was still in the building as well as Mia, Adrian ran into the woods, Lissa to the elementary campus and apparently Jill had to go back to her dorm while Dimitri and I where making out so she wasn't playing.

As I ran through the night I was thinking of places to hide. I decided I would hide on the roof. So I ran over to a tree that leans onto one of the buildings. I scramble up onto one of the branches and swing off it onto the top of the building like a ninja. I walked silently on the roof for a couple of minutes, and then I see a tall lean silhouette walk off into the woods. After about ten minutes I feel the pulling of the bond into Lissa's head. I check in on her and find out that she has been caught by Dimitri along with everyone else. Lissa stands up from her hiding place in the playground, behind the slide. "Do you know where she might be?" she asks Dimitri.

"Knowing her, I think I know where she is." he says then sprints off towards the higher campus.

I am pulled back into my head by the rustling of the tree I climbed up. A dark figure pulls it's self-up onto the building. "Fuck!" I swear under my breath as I take of running.

"Roza," shit he's closer than I thought,"let's use this as a training exercise. Pretend I'm a strigoi." he's gaining on me. I quickly find another tree and launch into it and then onto the ground. I hear him quickly follow. I run to a tree hoping he won't see me as I swing up into a branch and ready myself for the attack. Dimitri comes running to the tree and I pounce on top of him. I caught him by surprise and I quickly manoeuvre myself so I have a clear shot at his chest and place my hands ontop of his heart.

"Dead." I whisper seductively into his ear. He rolled us over so he was on top and was just about to kiss me when,

"Belikov? What are you doing out here...and Rose. Its way past curfew! Get straight to your dorm this instant." Stan barked as Dimitri helped me up of the ground.

"Just great. Just fucking great." I whisper as Dimitri gives me a stern look for swearing.

"Don't worry Guardian Alto I'll take Rose to her room." Dimitri said escorting me past Stan and to the Novice dorms.

"That's not all you'll be doing." I heard Stan mumble as we walked further away. I let a small smile play at my lips. I quickly texted Lissa to tell her the night was over.

I readied myself for bed with Dimitri in my room and let's just say He defiantly kept his promise.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I've just had a lot of school work lately, hope you're not to angry. **

**Anyway, I have started writing a new story! It's not about VA but about vampires itself. It's called The Vampire Slayer: The Tale of Two Hearts. Pls read! I need some help to where it is leading, constructive criticism is welcome. **

**I was also thinking of starting a Guardians Vs. Novice war fanfic as well. I'll see where it takes me.**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's my Guardian Vs. Novice war hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4

I was woken up by something shifting in the bed next to me. My eyes snapped open and focused on Dimitri's naked form snoring lightly in my bed. I hesitantly lifted my hand and stroked some of his hair away from his face. He looked so peaceful when he slept that I didn't want to wake him. I tried to wriggle out of his grip on my waist but every time I tried his arms got tighter. The next thing I know I am crushed against his chest struggling to get free. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked huskily with a smile obvious in his voice. I tried to tell him that I needed to pee but it came out something like,

"I...ed...pee!" I felt his chest vibrate as he laughed at my attempt to talk and released me so I could go to the toilet. As I got out of the bed I realized that I was naked and blushed as I hurried to the toilet.

"Beautiful." I heard Dimitri murmur before I closed the door.

Today was the day that the Guardians Vs. Novice war is set to begin. It is a tradition at St Vladimir's for the graduating novice to have a war with the Guardians as a sort of payback for all the years of training. The novices have never won the war once, not until now. I am going to lead the novices to victory! The war lasts for three days and the leader of the novices and the guardians have to decide the rules. So I am going to meet Alberta in half an hour and I still haven't been able to get out of my room. "Dimitri... I really... have to... go!" I whine as Dimitri keeps his onslaught of kisses going. He stops and looks me in the eyes. "I love you. But right now I have to get the novices ready." he sighs and gives me one more kiss before opening the door.

"I love you too Roza. You better be careful, I'm gonna get you." He said before disappearing down the corridor. I texted Eddie.

To: Eddie  
>Hey Ed get all the Novices into the lounge in ten. It's time.<br>Rose xoxo

I got a text back instantly.

To: Rose  
>Okay, see ya in ten<br>Eddie =D

Ten minutes later the lounge was filled with all the senior year novices. I jumped up on a table and put two fingers in my mouth and did the loudest whistle I could muster. "Hey everyone!" I yelled. They all quietened down so I could speak. "Today is the day we start the war with the Guardians. I have a meeting with Alberta in 20 minutes. I will most likely get captured so we need to get our shit together now! This is what I want to happen..." I told them about all my plans and all the equipment we need. Our POW camp is going to be in one of the cabins on the edge of campus. I left Eddie in charge while I went to get ready for the meeting. I know I will get captured but I trust Eddie to come and save me.

I put on a black crop top showing of my flat stomach and some camouflage pants which I tucked into my combat boots. I added a lot of black eyeliner and mascara and for the final touches put two streaks of black face paint on both of my cheeks. I looked HOT!

I walked out of my room and through the lounge; the novices have gathered some paint ball guns, water balloons and other material we are going to use on the Guardians later. Right now I need to find Eddie. "Hey, Rose!" I heard someone call from behind me. I turned to find Eddie walking towards me with a paintball gun extended in his arms. "You'll need this." he said passing the gun.

"Thanks. Have you got he plan?"

"It's all set. We'll watch what happens in the meeting and come after you if they capture you." he replied

"Great. Let's go." Eddie and three other Novices followed me to the cafeteria where the meeting will be held. Once we reached the doors Eddie and the other Novices branched off to watch from different spots. I took a big breath before entering.

In the room stood three people; Alberta, Stan and Dimitri. Alberta stepped forward and cleared her throat. "I should have guessed they'd pick you... Anyway, as you know this war will last for three days, POWs must be kept at your POW camp and can only be freed by their team members. The dorm buildings are safe zones and senior Mori may participate if they want. Besides that anything goes!" She said that then looked at Dimitri expectantly. This was the part I was waiting for.

Dimitri slowly moved forward looking straight in my eyes. What is he doing? "Roza." he said huskily only a meter away from me now. He closed the distance with one more step and cupped my face in his hands. He bent down and kissed me.

_No Rose, it's a trap, don't kiss him back.__  
><em>

Too late. I was kissing him with all I had. His hands moved off me and then closed around my hands. Something cold, like metal, closed around my wrists. Fuck.

He pulled back from the kiss and lent in next to my ear. "Told you I'd get you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I struggled to get out of the handcuffs but it was too late. Alberta and Stan came to join us as I was being blind folded and gagged. Dimitri hauled me over his shoulder and began walking.

We entered a room of some sort, a big one by the feel of it_. Probably the gym_. I was tied to something and then lifted up into the air. Dimitri's calloused hands took of the blind fold and gag. I was in the gym with my hands tied to some rope hanging from the roof. I started struggling again and was getting nowhere. "Rose, you're not going to be going anywhere any time soon." Dimitri's voice ranged through the gym from beside me.

"Says who?" I retorted. "Why did you do this to me Dimitri?" I said looking at him with puppy dog eyes and lips pouted. Dimitri was about to reach for my hands when another voice stopped him.

"Don't even think of doing it Belikov. She's baiting you." Stan said from the other side of the room.

"ugh. Fine...ummm...No sex for a week if you don't let me down." I said with an authoritative voice.

"Belikov, come help us over here with these plans." Alberta called from where her, Stan and some other Guardians where surrounding a table. "We can deal with her later." Dimitri gave me one last glance than went over to the others, I glared at his back the whole time until I realized; No one was watching me.

I saw two figures waving to me from the louvers on the roof of the gym. _About time_. Eddie emerged with other Novices from the roof. They walked along the support beams to where the rope I was hanging from was tied. They slowly pulled the rope up, successfully pulling me up without any of the Guardians noticing. Once I was free of the rope I got Eddie to take out one of my bobby pins and pick the locks on my cuffs.

Before we disappeared onto the roof I heard Dimitri's Russian accented voice ring through the gym. "Shit."

The cabin that we are using for our POW camp is located on the opposite side of campus from where Tasha stayed. All the windows where painted over in black so no one would be able to see inside. As we entered I noticed that some of the Novices were tying two Guardians to some chairs. "Hey Rose, over here." Eddie yelled from a table located in the middle of the room. I walked over and glanced at the stuff on the table: A map of St. Vladimir's and the surrounding forest. 

Eddie had come up with a basic plan for ambushing the guardians in the gym. It was fantastic.

I rounded up a group of capable Novices, gave them all paintball guns, water balloons and flexi cuffs, and headed of towards the gym. 

I stationed four Novices to each entrance, and on my signal Eddie released several smoke bombs into the gym. There were lots of shouts coming from the Guardians as we entered. I dropped to the floor and army crawled my way towards the shouting. I spotted a pair of legs that looked an awfully a lot like Dimitri's. I crawled towards them just as they disappeared and were replaced by a body. I smiled up to him. "Hey Comrade, what's up?"

"How did you get out of those hand cuffs?" He said eyeing me incredulously. I felt for my belt and grabbed the cuffs and brought them up to my face.

"You mean these hand cuffs?" I thought for a moment, like hell I would tell him. "Novices' secret." I said smirking.

The smoke was starting to thin out. It was now or never. I brought my legs up underneath me and crouched; I sprung from the ground through the air and landed on Dimitri's back. He gave a little huff from the impact but was quick to recover as he easily flipped us over. I struggled to get my hands free and elbowed him in the jaw. _That was going to leave a nasty bruise in the morning_. I flipped us back and straddled his waist. I grabbed a flexi cuff from my pocket and struggled to get his hands together. My chances of actually cuffing him were low but I finally did it. "Good boy." I cooed as I put a blind fold on him and brought him to a standing position.

The smoke faded and I saw at least five other Guardians being dragged up by Novices. We ventured into the forest and back to the cabin. I tallied off the Novice's and counted the Guardians. "Okay, so all together we have seven Guardians and we lost five Novices." I walked back over to where Eddie was. "We need to go scouting to find where the Guardians have relocated." I walked over to the door and peeked through it. Nasty looking storm clouds were rolling over the hills heading our way. "We better get going soon, before the storm sets in." We gathered all the Novices and searched the whole campus grounds.

Eddie and I were walking back to the cabin; the clouds were starting to spit rain, unsuccessfully finding any Guardians in our designated area when Meredith radioed in over the radio. "Guys… the Guardians…," She seemed to be running, "They got out!" Meredith was one of three Novices that stayed behind to look after our POW's.

I glanced at Eddie; we were already in the forest. "You keep going to the cabin; I'll try to see which way they went." He nodded and I ran off further into the forest. About two minutes in I saw a shadow move on my left. It had already started to pour rain and the only light was that of the lightning as it lit the sky. The sky lit again and I saw the shadow retreat. I dashed towards it; I high tackled it to the ground and quickly tried to grab its hands. The body was obviously male, he thrashed a lot until I flexi cuffed his hands and turned him around to face me. "Rose?"

Oh shit. "Adrian!"

**A/N: How was that? Pls review! I love to hear your thoughts and also any ideas would be greatly appreciated **


	6. Chapter 6

"What the fuck Adrian!" I stared at him through the pouring rain, "Why the _hell _are you out here!" I screamed in his face, I was fuming. He looked like a cowering deer about to get eaten by a lion, to tell you the truth; I would be too if I was in his position. He shuffled slightly to the left; before he could cover it I saw a shining light, like a piece of glass in the moonlight. "What is that?" I took a step towards him and he put his hands up, as much as he could with them cuffed together, in a calming gesture. I shoved him out of the way and stared down at what he was hiding; A bottle of Smirnoff.

"I can explain," He said from beside me, "as long as you don't tell anyone…?"

"I can't make any promises." I stated. He thought for a moment then huffed before replying.

"Fine, I'll give you those night-vision goggles you wanted."

"In that case, it's a deal." I smiled as I un-cuffed his hands and motioned for him to talk.

"Well, Kirova finally got fed up with me and my drinking. She said I could either go back to court or stay here if I stopped drinking, and I quote 'Mr Ivashkov you're a bad influence on Rosemarie.'"

I scoffed. "As if."

He shot me a look before continuing. "So I chose to stay here, mainly because I couldn't leave you alone with Belikov, but also because I wanted to help Lissa. But I couldn't stop drinking, without it I would go insane. So that is why you can't go blabbering to anyone, especially Belikov, about this… And could you show me the way out of this forest, I sort of got lost." Adrian had a sheepish grin on his face as he looked down at the ground and scuffed his shoes in the mud.

"Well, okay, whatever. I'll walk you back." It took all of ten minutes to drag him halfway across campus and to his room. Once again I walked back into the forest in search of the escaped Guardians. I was on the other side of campus before I saw another shadow. This one was taller and had a bulkier build than Adrian's. I moved stealthily, like a ninja, and pounced on its back. I clung to it like a monkey, trying (note the word "trying") to knock it over. It was clearly a male, as his muscly arms elbowed me in the ribs, successfully winding me and detaching me from his back. The rain pouring down on us mad it hard to see the man looking down at me as I lay on the forest floor, this man was clearly a Guardian and not some stupid teenager/ young adult trying to get drunk, *cough* Adrian *cough*. He jumped on top of me trying to hold me down as I struggled underneath him. We grappled on the ground for about ten minutes until he finally pinned me. _Time to turn on the Rose charm_. I looked up with puppy dog eyes to meet liquid chocolate brown ones. "Dimitri?" He looked as stunned as I was; I mean it was sort of hard to see who the other was with all the rain and mud.

"Roza." He sounded confused. _Good, he's distracted_. I leaned up just enough so that our lips touched in a quickly escalating passionate kiss. Everything that I was just thinking about vanished, it was just us. "Mmmm… Roza." He moaned as he gently lifted us off the wet ground, and pushed me against a tree instead. He trailed hot kisses down my neck and back up to my ear. I found the hem of his shirt and pushed my hands underneath it, dragging my hands up his finely chiselled abs. "I need you." He hotly whispered in my ear.

I whimpered. "I need you too." He swiftly lifted me into his arms and carried me bridle style through the forest.

After about a minuet of him running at full pace, well at least as much as he could with me in his arms, he came across our cabin. He promptly opened the door and dropped me unceremoniously onto the bed. He attacked my lips once again and the heat started to rise in my body. Soon all of our clothes disappeared and I had the best sex yet, I mean who wouldn't with a Russian God like Dimitri.

It was half an hour later and Dimitri was lightly snoring on my chest while I stroked his hair, he must have worn himself out with all the fighting and running, when I had the best idea ever, you know because we are still in a Guardians vs Novice war. I slowly shifted his body off me, as to not wake him, and quickly got out of the bed and got dressed. I found my, Dimitri's, handcuffs and latched one onto the bed post and the other onto one of Dimitri's wrist. I wrote him a quick letter for when he woke up.

**To Dimitri :P**

**I certainly enjoyed our little get-together, and I hope you like the present I left you. **

**Lots of love x1439 **

**Your Sexy Roza! Xoxoxooxoxoxoxo**

I left it on the bedside table and exited the cabin. It had stopped raining and the sky was coming back to its normal midnight blue as I crossed the campus at a sluggish but cautiously pace while trying to fix my sex hair. I radioed into Eddie. "Eddie, do you copy?" It took all of three seconds for him to reply.

"Rose! Where have you been, I have been trying to contact you for the last hour and a half!" He all but yelled.

"I… uhhh…. Let's just say we won't be seeing Guardian Belikov for a little while." I said with a sheepish grin plastered across my face.

"Rose! God dammit, I can't leave you alone for half an hour or you two will do something! God… Anyway, no one found out how the Guardians got out and where they went. I guess we'll have to start from the beginning again and–" All of a sudden there was a crashing sound and Eddies voice was gone and replaced with someone else's.

"Hello Roza." How the _hell_ did he get out!

**A/N: Sooooooo? What did you guys think? Love to hear your reviews! I wonder how he got out? All will be reviled in the next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am incredibly sorry for the really late UD**

**Anyway… I would like to give a shout out to my friend vicnobleee HAPPY BIRTHDAY and her story Victim of the Shadows. It's not a VA story but one about vampires and it's amazing!**

**Here's the preview by vicnobleee:**

**Victim of the Shadows is my own story that i have written out of a single idea sparked from watching a documentary on kidnapping, what happens when 17 year old Grace leaves home just to be kidnapped by the strange vampire Raffa Toubol?**

**Here's the link .net/s/7441005/1/Victim_of_the_Shadows**

**And if you liked that there is also a sequel. I highly recommend you try it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from VA**

**Now on with the story….**

Chapter 7

No, no, no, no! This can't be happening! Dimitri was meant to be safely tied up in the cabin, how did he get out so quickly and manage to get to our base before me. It's all just too confusing.

The cabin we Novices are using came into view as I sprinted towards it. It was a mess, no, it was the definition of a nuclear bomb explosion, and the whole place was practically ripped to shreds. The chairs were pulled apart and chucked around the room, the bed was upturned and all our maps and charts were shredded like confetti along the floor.

Something caught my eye; it was a piece of paper taped to the frame of a window, flapping as the wind gushed through it. I walked over to it; it seemed to be the only thing in this room that wasn't destroyed… or shredded. Ripping it of the wall I read it quietly to myself, "Dear Roza, your futile attempt at keeping me tied up didn't work as you planed and if you remember correctly those cuffs you used are mine, and if they are mine that must mean I have the key. Didn't think that through did you?"_ I am so stupid_. I smashed my hand against the wall in rage, which didn't work out to well on my part as my hand throbbed in pain, and continued reading. "As for getting here so fast, there are plenty of short cuts that only a few selected now of, anyway. I hope you can find help soon, because we're coming for you next, Love Dimitri." That son of a… I don't think I should call Dimitri's mum a bitch… That dirty piece of crap.

I moved around the cabin to find a walkie talkie, they only took the novice's that where here, but there are at least fifteen others still scouting… hopefully. "Theo, Theo do you read me?" There was a long pause until the static stoped and I got an answer.

"Rose? Oh my god Rose, what happened, I was talking with Mike when the line went dead?" Theo responded.

"The guardians ransacked our base and took all the novices here. You need to round up everyone you can and get them safely back here. Can you do that?"

"Sure thing, be there in twenty." I through the walkie talkie into the wall with frustration, only fifteen of us left; there is no way we can win this.

I walked towards the door to wait outside when I discovered foot prints, none that could be a novice's as they were giant. There's only one person I know who has feet that size.

I started off towards the direction they were going; about ten minutes later I was right on the edge of campus, so close I could probably take three steps and be outside the wards.

A slight crunch of some leaves alerted me of someone else's presence. Emerging from the forest into my sight came three Guardians, including Dimitri. They must have been waiting for me, damn my curiosity.

"Roza, there is no way you can win this." Dimitri said as he walked closer to me. On instinct I moved back a couple of steps to match him.

"I know, but I never give up a fight." I moved back some more. Dimitri stared intently at where my feet were placed, than back up to my face.

"You're outside the wards Rose." This wasn't the same tone he used just seconds before, it sounded like a warning. "You better come back in."

"Yeah right, as if I'd just come back in so you could capture me." And just to test him I started to walk backwards more.

"Rose just come back in and we'll give you a ten minuet start." He said trying to reason with me while I was still moving back.

"As if." My stomach had started to take on a nauseated feeling. I stopped where I was and looked up at Dimitri with wide eyes "Dimitri?" I started to run full speed at the wards, but it was too late. The strigoi snatched up my arms just as Dimitri and the two other Guardians ran towards me.

**Sorry its really short, I'll make it longer next time. Review ;P**


End file.
